


名将

by bearbelly



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearbelly/pseuds/bearbelly
Summary: * 荒腔走板的call me by your name，不是好人设，不是好结局* NTR警告⚠️，3p警告⚠️，互攻警告⚠️，作者放飞自我警告⚠️





	1. 小男孩的头颅里有什么

夏之光早就发现焉栩嘉更喜欢会叫床的人。

小少爷样子生得好，手里又有闲钱，养出一身散漫气质，白天在公司练完舞就溜去录音室帮忙，夜里时而不会一个人回来。

有次隔壁叫得跟百鸟朝凤似的，他被吵得实在心烦意乱，跑去砸门。出来开门的是以空灵声音著称的某女歌手，拿被子把自己裹成了个寿司卷。他正气得脑门滚烫，顾不上前辈美女露着香肩下榻宿舍，刚要骂人，就看见房间里焉栩嘉衣衫不整地支着身子，歪头冲他笑。

他像是被兜头浇了一桶冰，天灵盖上火没烧起来，只剩烟了。

练习生之间没有秘密。第二天他把这事儿拐弯抹角跟赵磊说了，对方一副见怪不怪的样子。直到他说出女歌手的名字，才稍有点吃惊：“她不是嘉哥的型啊。”半年之后女歌手发专辑，几首歌的联合作曲都列着808Bass，夏之光懵了：“这是谁求谁？到底是你献身还是她献身？”

焉栩嘉摇头晃脑说蹩脚粤语：同有情人做快乐事，未问边个献身。

至于当初为什么小少爷会签到公司来跟他们一起训练，夏之光到现在都没弄明白。他们老板人比较老派，管这个叫训练营，其实搞的就是韩国练习生那套，其他人都经过层层筛选，营里唯二空降兵就是夏之光本人，和毛都没长齐的焉栩嘉。夏之光自认是很有资格做空降兵的，多年练舞硬功夫摆在那里，舞台的highlight永远是他；焉栩嘉正好相反，一把公鸭嗓，勉强算得上协调的肢体，唯一优势只有长相，还戴着牙套。哦对，他家里有钱。

夏之光一根肠子通到底，从未试图维持表面的和平，当着对方的面就如此评价。话音落下食堂里一片寂静，掉一把餐刀都能凝滞在空中。焉栩嘉坐在桌子另一头笑了笑，自此一个多月没跟他说过话。

后来赵磊找机会把他带去了录音室。焉栩嘉在一块分格的板上鼓捣，重混响下眼前飞过霓虹的光，玻璃盒子里的男孩儿时而很近，时而又很远。好几年之后他才知道这是哪种效果器，焉栩嘉却早已跑去玩其他的东西了。

他们相识的那个夏天，高温天气让全国人民都叫苦不迭。公司宿舍每天十点拉闸，他们整夜整夜睡得像煎锅上的鸡蛋；早上起来广播准时放送昨天的新闻联播，欧洲又热死了多少人，好像这样大家心里能好受一些似的。

小少爷完全不会被日常生活的一地鸡毛所牵累，在不远处租了房，自吹空调去了。训练第一期验收在即，从韩国请来的培训团队搬进来，宿舍正好少了一张床。老板像个旧时代的大家长，听说他们俩冷战，大手一挥把夏之光塞去了焉栩嘉那里。抗议无效之后他马上调整心态，即将寄人篱下，要做好不得不低头的准备，谁知道去了那焉栩嘉很自然地帮他搬东西还带他四下参观：卧室，厨房，浴室里的柜子空出一半。

焉栩嘉脸不臭的时候还挺和善的。这也不能怪我，夏之光有一点愤懑地想，你对我态度好一点是会嘴角烫伤吗。

他收拾完行李，想出去道个歉，小少爷打电话的声音适时从厨房传过来，音量刚好能让他听见：“对啊，我也以为你会来，老板怎么把夏之光弄过来，莫名其妙。”

“带我练舞？你也能带我练舞啊。”

“哈哈哈，我现在就在煮泡面，来你顺着电磁波闻闻香不香。”

夏之光用膝盖都能猜出来电话那头是赵磊。他收回脚步，一头倒在床垫上，床垫软硬适中，头顶空调吹着冷风，是焉栩嘉资本主义的糖衣炮弹。

他想起小时候家里睡的钢丝床，他妈的，有钱真好。

第一期结业老板一拍脑袋搞成了对战形式。他俩也许就是命里有仇，文艺汇演都要站在对立面，还分到同一趴。他跳的焉栩嘉跳不来，焉栩嘉拉的他拉不来，两个人一个加特技一个改编曲，摆出誓要让对方铩羽而归的架势。舞蹈老师给夏之光加练，焉栩嘉也要来蹭课；他在练习室里一遍一遍起飞，老师坐在边上给他叫好，焉栩嘉仰头靠在镜子上，面无表情地看着。

夏之光很喜欢新来的老师。老师长了一张狐狸相，其实是只小兔子，稍微一吓就竖起耳朵手足无措，非常可爱。他过足了小学生的瘾，成天带头拿些装了伸缩蛇的薯片盒子之类的道具整老师，手机里留下各种对方一被吓就往外直秃噜东北话的照片和视频。几个年纪小的乐此不疲，连老神在在的赵磊有时候都参与一下，只有焉栩嘉冷眼旁观。装什么成熟，夏之光心里很是不屑。

也许是恶作剧太多次了，他梦到了老师。

梦里对方细长的脚腕像鹳鸟，被施了咒一样不停地在木地板上旋转。他也不自觉地加入，没一会儿就眼冒金星，栽倒在地上；顺着脚腕和宽阔的裤管看上去，眼前是望不到尽头的黑色，幽深得像一口倒悬的井。老师从井边探出头，用湿润的眼睛和嘴唇触碰了他。

他从梦里吓醒，下半身硬得发痛，手伸进睡裤，房间角落里却像是有蛇的影子。打开灯愣了一会儿，下床跑去卫生间冲冷水。焉栩嘉不愧是他的天生冤家，平时睡得鞭子都抽不醒，今天倒好死不死像有灵魂感应似的起来了，倚在卧室门口看他。

卧室里昏黄的灯沉默地亮着，在少年背后洇出一圈光晕，像圣象背后的夕阳，温柔地诱惑他说出忏悔的字句。

夏之光脑中八倍速滋滋啦啦倒退，又悠悠回放起刚才的梦，那双深井边晦暗的眼睛隔着重重迷雾，不知为何更像是眼前人的眼睛。焉栩嘉还在戏谑地笑，他却被倒吊于井上，无法自控地吐露心声：“我梦到了老师……也哥。”

焉栩嘉的眼神渐渐变了，好像带上了一点怜悯似的。他拨开两个人之间氤氲的雾气，走过来将手虚虚放在夏之光的耳侧：“小朋友长大了。”

幻象魔法突然失效，夏之光一把打开他的手：“你说什么呐，我开始打飞机的时候你还在穿开裆裤吧。”

焉栩嘉大笑着摇头，走回去转身关上了卧室门。

第一期验收是生死战，所有人都尽了全力。有的人天生就是为舞台而生的，比如赵磊，抱着吉他唱起歌的时候，现场不论多凌厉的灯都会自动发出柔光。夏之光瞟了眼右手边另一组，其他人都在做自己的准备，只有焉栩嘉静静地站在那里，眼神从后台帘幕的缝隙中投射出去，仿佛是个永不做梦的人，痴痴注视着肥皂泡里折射出一生一次的斑斓梦境。

原来他也会这样吗。焉栩嘉盯着台上，他盯着焉栩嘉，漫长三分钟好像会在视网膜上灼烧出光斑。

他们两组上场表演完，制作人表扬了焉栩嘉的编曲，但转头就严厉批评他舞蹈实力扛不起C位。焉栩嘉紧紧抿着嘴，几不可闻地应了一声。夏之光在一旁心里暗爽，又有种说不清的兔死狐悲感。

结果出来两个人都进了二期。老师们要回韩国去了，夏之光回宿舍找他们道别，刘也的箱子整整齐齐摆在门口，其他人手脚并用地比划，也哥去练习室了。

他一路跑去了公司。燥热的空气中他汗如雨下，捏紧了手里的小盒子，里面装了一根细细的脚踝链，要拴住那点飘飘荡荡的少年心事。心跳声轰鸣不止，在走廊中3D立体环绕回响，他轻手轻脚把练习室的门推开一条缝，里面却有两个人。

焉栩嘉和刘也一起坐在空旷练习室的正中间。刘也的声音像洁白粘稠的杏仁露，软和地漫到每个角落：你跳舞已经进步很多了，有一些要改进的地方，都是小问题，好好练，以后会是个好dancer。

焉栩嘉一抬眼，正好撞上镜子里门缝中夏之光的映像。

他眼神澄澈得一望到底，像草原上独自捕猎的猛兽，咬下你的血肉也不是因为残忍或者无情，只是遵从自然法则，何其无辜。夏之光肾上腺素飙升想要转身逃跑，却像被钉在了地上似的动弹不得，胃因为原始恐惧一阵痉挛；可对方没有攻击他，而是转向了刘也，用带着毛边的声音轻轻颤抖着说，“老师。”

在那万分之一秒，小男孩是真的脆弱的，像落地前一瞬的瓷娃娃。彻底开裂之后反倒坚韧如铁，可以划得每个想要靠近的人鲜血淋漓。碎片被藏得很好，刘也毫无察觉，任由焉栩嘉将他压倒在地上，垂下头含住了他的嘴唇。

舌尖交缠的声音被夏之光脑子里的扩音器扩大了一千分贝。灵魂漂浮上升，他又迷失在了茫茫雾气中，分不清自己的手是抚过了老师的胸膛，还是捧住了对面男孩的头颅。

他删光了手机里关于刘也的一切，找茬和焉栩嘉打了一架。两个人都挂了重彩，他下手格外不留情，冲着对方的脸招呼，焉栩嘉的嘴唇磕到了牙套，血滴滴答答淌了一地。赵磊冲过来把他也推了个跟头：“夏之光你是不是有病？”

他觉得世界真是讽刺。

“你问问他，到底谁有病。”

焉栩嘉抬起手背抹了抹嘴角，一道血痕顺着脸颊上扬，仿佛一抹轻蔑的笑。他撑着地站起来，从兜里摸出什么东西，弯腰送到夏之光眼前——是一根细细的脚踝链，夏之光亲手连着盒子一起扔进垃圾桶的。脑子里嗡的一声，他像只红了眼的斗牛，扑上去要抢对方手里的链子，被赵磊拦腰抱住。

焉栩嘉就站在离他两步远的地方，伸长手臂笑着轻轻摆那条链子，像个握着炸药引线丧心病狂的大反派。

打架的后果就是被双双拎去老板办公室接受社会主义价值观再教育。他们两个鼻青脸肿坐在沙发的两头，像来进行婚姻咨询的一对怨侣；老板只有世界观不讲方法论，两根瓜藤偏要强扭，让他们一人说对方的三个优点。

夏之光梗着脖子，决定今天死也不开口。可那边先毫无起伏地出了声：“我觉得他跳舞的时候很美。”

“像海鸥一样，我很羡慕。”

“他有话就说，不拐弯抹角，很直接。”

“他重感情，讲义气。”

焉栩嘉转头看他，两手摊在膝盖上，仿佛在说，你赶紧说完我们好收工回去继续讨厌对方。夏之光只好愣愣地说：“……他，他很成熟。”

“很松弛，从来不抱怨。”

“他……”

他自己有病，还要给别人下蛊。

老板一脸鼓励地看着夏之光，他却无论如何再说不出多一个字。五分钟过后老板终于放弃了，又提出新的要求，让他们分别说说自己的梦想。焉栩嘉很快开了口，听起来非常冷静：“我想要站在一个和我的能力匹配的位置上。”

夏之光想了很久，说：“我想以后和兄弟们一起开鸟巢演唱会，底下八万人给我们尖叫，我们唱最好的歌，跳最炸的舞，在最嗨的时候一起从台上跳下去，把整个场子都炸成烟花，比奥运开幕式还亮。”

焉栩嘉瞥着他，眼神里写着你怎么也有病。

老板一听像是被打了鸡血，说，那我们的梦想是不是要做中国最强男团？

焉栩嘉无奈地看着这两个人，有气无力地应和，是。

那你们是不是要和对方相互扶持，一起完成梦想？

他们对视一眼，勉强齐声说，是。

你们是不是要做wjjw的未来？

……是。连夏之光都开始想，怕不是进了传销组织。

老板终于肯放过他们，但是收回了焉栩嘉的独居权，把他俩塞进了一间宿舍里。公司不愧是新型传销起家，骗他们签约之后待遇断崖式下跌，住进了破筒子楼还是上下铺，洗手间里简陋淋浴喷头一打开能滋得满屋子都是水。

夏之光本来抱着看好戏的心态，心说小少爷哪受得了这个，过不了半个月肯定得搬出去，他就可以独享单人宿舍了。谁知焉栩嘉甘愿享受集体生活不说，且自带各种炊具，轻微地提高了大家的生活水平，但也让他们屋常年萦绕一股泡面味儿，散之不尽。

此人还作息不规律，下了晚课回来屁股就黏在凳子上，不到熄灯绝不肯起身去洗漱。这破习惯一度让夏之光失眠过。倒不是因为动静大，焉栩嘉轻手轻脚，跟猫似的——说到底还是他自己的问题。

某天夏之光也不知道自己什么时候睡着的。醒来时晨昏不分，迷迷糊糊下床推开洗手间的门。猛地有大片光裸的脊背扑进眼底，像反复打磨过的大理石，比窄窗里透进来的月光还要白。细密的水珠漫过皮肤，他一下给晃清醒了，挠头讪讪地说，夜里还挺冷，你别着凉了。

焉栩嘉转头冲他一笑。他僵直着腿爬回床上，下半夜翻来覆去，梦和现实之间漂着一道莹白的弧线，是深井中浮浮沉沉的胖月亮。

除此之外他们还算和平地共存了一段时间，直到焉栩嘉主动提出要换室友，去和赵磊住。老板总算承认他们就是八字克对方，培养不出一丢丢默契，假装击掌都能引发列车大脱轨，也同意了。

三期训练结束，焉栩嘉摘了牙套。北方的冬天来了，阳光明媚，空气凛冽，他们跳舞跳得汗津津的，一出门周身都是水汽，像一群行走的空气加湿器。公司选了六个人出来，要组团参加一个选秀节目，前11名可以成团出道。这节目第一季关注度极高，能出道就坐上了一夜成名的极速飞车，他们没日没夜地练歌排舞，工作人员比他们还当真，说你们出场一定会一鸣惊人。焉栩嘉又唱反调，半开玩笑地回答，想爆红我们不如去演社会主义兄弟情网剧，演十部总能刮到一张彩票。

公司事前开动员会，问他们对排名有什么期许。长不大的好处就是可以直白地说出自己的欲望。夏之光举起手臂：“冲击前三！”

其他人都笑了。 不是恶意的笑，他知道他们每个人都想。

轮到焉栩嘉的时候，他抿着嘴说，我没什么想法，就想做wjjw的未来。

一帮人哄堂大笑，这次是真的好笑了。

那天下午他们偷得半日闲，跑去滑冰。夏之光一路吹牛，我当年是合肥第一旱冰王，从小在溜冰场里长大的。到了目的地，冰湖上乌央乌央的都是人，他一下怂了，扒住岸边的大树：“这么多人不会碎吗？”

焉栩嘉如鱼得水，很快不见人影。夏之光扭头疑惑三连：“他不是深圳人吗？这科学吗？”

赵磊瞥他一眼。“你们到底认不认识啊。他在加拿大长大的，还打过冰上曲棍球，可猛了。”

夏之光壮着胆子滑到湖心，隔着人山人海看见焉栩嘉比散步还悠闲，双手插兜分开人群朝这边过来。他脸颊耳朵都冻得发红，因为冬日的阳光直射而眯着眼睛，扯起两边嘴角，像哭笑不得的假面。

这人每次说起梦想，都是这样一幅皮笑肉不笑的样子。夏之光忍不住喊：“焉栩嘉。你是真的不在乎吗？”

爱和成名在望，你都不在乎吗？

焉栩嘉从他面前飞速滑过，没有回头，转弯时却一不留神远远摔出去个屁墩儿。

离出发还有三天，老板突然毫无预兆地叫夏之光去办公室。他有些不安，因为这种时候被叫去绝没什么好事；一打开门发现焉栩嘉也在，就更忐忑了。

老板说：“公司最近手里有两个项目需要新人，你们也知道的。除了你们那个选秀，还有另外一个黑泡音乐节目，本来准备让那个谁去，但是他突然要跟公司闹解约，所以我们决定让嘉嘉顶上，去体验一下。嘉嘉年纪还小，错过了今年男团选秀以后还有机会。嘉嘉自己觉得呢？”

焉栩嘉站在窗边，逆光中看不清他的表情。良久，他才说：“我本来就没想跟他们一起搞男团。”

夏之光以为自己根本不在乎，可被背叛的刺痛感非常真实。他不自觉地咬紧了后槽牙：“怎么地，少爷要单飞，还要特地通知我一声？几个意思？”

“你也别反弹这么厉害。”老板赶忙说：“把你叫来，主要是让你替一下开场秀里他的趴。这么短的时间，我们觉得只有你才能胜任。”

打个巴掌再给个甜枣。谈完他们一前一后出了办公室，他跟在焉栩嘉身后，越想越气，死死盯着对方的后脑。真想凿开他的头壳，看看里面究竟有什么，是不是巫婆坩埚里的汤汁。

夏之光自己都没有意识到他正绞尽脑汁想着什么语言能伤害到对方。他用尽毕生的刻毒，最后只憋出一句，“如果我告诉赵磊，你根本不想跟我们组团，你猜他会是什么反应？”

焉栩嘉回过头，又用那种带着一点怜悯的眼神看他。“你去说啊。他跟你又不一样，他懂我的。”

他转身一步一顿地走下楼梯。夏之光愣在原地，直到声音远去了，才抬腿狠狠踹在走廊的墙上，留下半个徒劳的脚印：“我草你妈！”


	2. 守夜的人和盗火的人

飞机在LA机场降落的时候已经是深夜了。没有助理跟着也没有吵吵闹闹跑来接机的粉丝，夏之光推着行李箱独自过了海关，在夜色中的到达出口点起一根烟，等车来接。

此前他大概已经停工了半年。上周解约事宜尘埃落定，赵磊找他一起来加州看焉栩嘉在Cochella演出，纯私人行程，就当去新公司前最后给自己放个假。临飞之前赵磊有事改签了，明天才能到。头顶的高架桥黑沉沉地压下来，一辆银灰色的保姆车破开夜色，停在夏之光面前，司机探头问他：“就你一个人吗？嘉哥说有两个人啊。”

这大哥怕是有四十多岁。夏之光心里一阵烦躁，小屁孩逮人就让叫哥的毛病是改不过来了。“就我一个人。”

车子在高速上开了很久，他挂着耳机，歪在车窗上因为时差格外清醒。荒凉沙漠里一格信号也无，他刚才临时用机场wifi下了朋友圈一个歌单，十一首歌里面有四首焉栩嘉，低沉又懒洋洋地唱着黑色的漩涡我孤独地掉；下一首又唱命运之河将我放逐随缘而流不问来路，两字一顿黏糊拖延，闭上眼睛，长河之上的天空有极光划过。

再睁开眼窗外夜色茫茫，只有对面的大灯偶尔蛮不讲理地闪瞎人。在漆黑的河上漂流的倒是像夏之光自己了。

酒店建在一片顽强生长的仙人掌和棕榈树中间，内部装修是繁复的欧式风格，雕花罗马柱，地上铺着土耳其长毛地毯。电梯一格一格跳到顶楼，走廊里灯火通明，夏之光一路走到底，刷开房门，眼前忽然暗下来，只有套间的门缝里透出一丝光线。他深吸一口气，推开了门。

地上散落着几个啤酒罐，角落里站着一盏落地灯，垂着头探向红丝绒的椅面。椅子泛着沉静的光，好像不论摆上什么都会价值千金；焉栩嘉正好在上面蜷成一团，细微的灰尘在光里漂浮着，像一圈圈丝线，把他包裹在茧中。他眼睛睁开一条缝，舒展开身体：“你们来啦。”

夏之光支着行李站在原地。焉栩嘉站起来走到近前，抬手揽住了他。对方的呼吸带着酒意，拂过他的颈侧，好像停留了格外长的一段时间；可不等他确认这绵长的拥抱是不是错觉，焉栩嘉就已经放开了手。他后退半步，歪头冲着夏之光笑，笑了一会儿，才反应过来：“怎么就你一个人？赵磊呢？”

夏之光冷冷地看着焉栩嘉无懈可击的笑容上渐渐现出裂痕。

“你半夜在这间房里，是在等我还是在等他？”

焉栩嘉没有理会他，转身走到床尾的吧台边，一手往玻璃杯里倒酒，一边拨通了电话放到耳边。赵磊现在可能正在飞机上，电话果然打不通。焉栩嘉转头看过来，瞳孔像蟒蛇似的变得细长：“他不来了？”

夏之光笑了笑：“只有我不够吗？”

焉栩嘉顿了顿，才抬起眼睛盯着他：“你以为你是谁。”说完仰头将威士忌喝到见底，径直走过来捧住夏之光的脖子，一口咬上了他的嘴唇。嘴唇骤然一痛，紧接着辛辣的酒涌来，一路烧进夏之光的气管，他捂着嘴一阵狂咳，焉栩嘉抱臂好整以暇地看着。他半天才顺过来气，咬牙切齿地骂：“又想挨揍了是吧。”焉栩嘉翻了个白眼：“省点力气吧。来都来了，搞不搞？”

两个人对视一眼，立马啃作一团，推推搡搡进了浴室。春天的衣服不多也不算少，夏之光恰好穿了件凉滑的丝绸衬衫，扣子太多，被焉栩嘉一把扯烂。“草你妈我范思哲的衣服。”他骂。

焉栩嘉笑着拉起花洒：“赔给你还不行。”

热水劈头盖脸冲下来。“巨星是有钱，帮我俩垫了违约金还能买范思哲。”

焉栩嘉捂住他的嘴：“你能不能闭嘴，再跟你搞几次我都要羊尾了。”

他们胡乱往对方头上抹着泡沫，手伸下去互打手枪，很快就硬的像两根冲天炮。夏之光脑子热得像融化的沥青，等不及一头的泡泡被冲掉，心急火燎把人推到洗手台边：“让哥哥上一回。”

焉栩嘉一脚把他踹开：“你是人吗，我明天还要上台。”

他趔趄着倒退抓住毛巾架，反被焉栩嘉扯过来，转而压在了台面上；焉栩嘉两手撑在他身侧，却突然停下特别认真地端详了他半晌，凑近了吻他眼角的痣。他紧紧闭着眼睛，莫名地想，怎么装的跟真的一样。你对我有哪怕一丝的眷恋吗？

焉栩嘉舔吻过他的脸颊，把手伸向他身后。他避开：“脏。”

“我都不嫌脏。”对方要搂他的腰，却被他闪开，本来箭在弦上要作爱，突然又变成了对峙的气氛。焉栩嘉胡乱揉了揉头发：“妈的那你背过去腿夹紧点行吗。”

他皱着眉瞪着眼，一副你怎么不讲理的表情，还有点可怜兮兮的。夏之光心里默叹了一声，转身撑在洗手台上。很快有东西挤进了他的腿间，焉栩嘉不知从哪学来的招数，边摩擦他的会阴，边揉弄他的前端，不知道什么时候还捅进去一根手指。他爽得眼冒金星，闭上眼睛世界都是白色的。

情热之际他试探地叫了几声。焉栩嘉果然俯下身来，湿漉漉地舔过他的耳廓，轻声喊他，之光。他被前后摇晃，断断续续地说，叫声哥哥来听听。

背后传来对方的嗤笑。

他不死心地问，你跟赵磊也……也会这样吗？

焉栩嘉的动作停了一下。很快又恢复如常节奏：跟他比跟你爽十倍。

音乐节第二天下午开始。下午到晚上咖位依次递增，焉栩嘉排在第一天的第三个。咖位不高也不低，场子不冷也不热，男孩儿奔跑上台，水晶一样的脸投在大屏幕上，和晚霞交相辉映，染成灰蓝色的短发闪闪发光。

美是第一奥义。本来散落四处的观众开始聚集在主舞台边，纷纷拿出手机Google这个男孩是谁。Beat一出整片沙漠都开始升温，左边大屏幕对准了打碟的控制台，他细长的手指像是有魔力，琴音洒向空中化作鸟群，渐次飞进夕阳里去。

夏之光从人群外围远远看他。五年前他曾经在舞台的帘幕后看他，在录音室里看他，在深深冻了三尺的冰面上看他；那年夏天黑泡一炮而红，出道男团也赚尽眼球，此后命运分流，又逐渐汇聚在这片沙漠里。他的眼神不再有回应，变成了有去无回的箭。

演到倒数第二首歌的时候赵磊总算风尘仆仆地赶到了。他们站在台下，看当年戴牙套的小男孩儿坐在高高的舞台边缘晃着双腿，低声唱，you make a little too much money to be twenty and sad*。然后他捧着话筒说了一些感激的话，笑得像个全世界最乖巧的洋娃娃；转身忽然变形成漂亮的猎豹跃上音箱，鼓点砸在地上，最后一首trap的背景是人群此起彼伏的尖叫，舞台边缘源源不断地喷出烟花。

焉栩嘉的发沿被脑后的灯照出绒绒的毛边，他张开双臂，仿佛下一秒就要随着群鸦一起飞走了。

“牛逼。”赵磊在一旁喃喃地说。

夏之光心里其实也这么觉得，但是嘴上不能服输：“牛逼啥，他刚那首歌hook还有你垫的音吧。”

赵磊不以为意，依旧笑得没心没肺：“光光你看学好一门外语有多重要。”

他眼睛像两轮弯月，是打从心底里开心。夏之光无端想起当时焉栩嘉半夜在群里冒出的那句“违约金我帮你出”。爱可以让人不问对错不计得失吗？到底是种什么样的体验呢。

夏之光在喧闹的人群外静静地站着，仔细回想自己人生中曾经接近爱的时刻。小时候父亲推着自行车和他艰难走上积雪的陡坡，出道夜的晚上在化妆室和队友抱头痛哭。黑泡节目决赛结束后，小男孩从高台上跑下来，绕过他扑进赵磊怀里。

几年前那不勒斯凌晨的街头，冷空气里隐隐有盐和披萨烤炉里木炭的味道。焉栩嘉走在他前面几步远的地方。临近新年，马上就是他二十一岁生日，他们在意大利拍团综，焉栩嘉刚结束节目的巡演，发了一首新歌，没跟任何人打招呼，偷偷跑来找他们——主要是赵磊。焉栩嘉会记住他的生日就见了鬼了。

托莱多道上打横悬着一排排节日彩灯，焉栩嘉走进光团里，又走出去，脖子后面一小块凸起的脊骨亮了又暗，像海湾对面火山下的灯塔。就这样漫无目的地走着，夏之光也不知道他要走到哪里去，什么时候才会停下来。

无人的街快要走到尽头，前面终于有扇半开的窗口里亮着灯。焉栩嘉过去和晨起准备开店的老太太手舞足蹈地比划，侧脸在小团光晕下面闪闪发光，老太太被哄得心花怒放，收了钱从窗子里递出一纸袋子新鲜烤好的面包条，和两罐啤酒。

焉栩嘉转头冲他举起袋子：“喏。”

他赶上前几步。焉栩嘉笑着勾勾手：“过来。”

他们转进房子侧面的小巷里，小餐馆的侧门紧闭，招牌下挂着一盏半开的灯。焉栩嘉靠在芥末黄色的木板门上，眼神也好不容易沾上了一丝暖意，垃圾车轰隆地开过小巷，夏之光借着夜色和噪音的掩护，走过去吻了对方。

焉栩嘉没有推开他。他们在昏暗的巷子里接吻，好像明天不会来了一样。

那天他们第一次接吻，也唯一一次并肩坐在海边城堡下看了日出。无数只海鸥凌乱地飞过头顶，夏之光饥肠辘辘大啖面包条，焉栩嘉懒洋洋靠在路灯柱上，很快喝完了啤酒，问他，你什么时候开始失眠的？

他说，比赛的时候开始的吧。后来就断断续续一直有点。你什么时候开始喝这么多酒的？

我8岁就偷保姆的酒喝了。

夏之光皱着眉头问，赵磊知道你大早上就开始喝酒吗？

他为什么要知道，搞得跟监护人似的。焉栩嘉不甚耐烦地转开脸。

那赵磊知道我们俩在这儿吗？

敢告诉他你明天就死了。焉栩嘉咬着牙笑眯眯地说。

冬天的太阳迟疑地照在海湾上。夏之光心想，可以试试是你先死还是我先死。

结束后夏之光同赵磊一道回酒店找焉栩嘉，经纪人给他们开了门，突然提高音量：“诶，磊哥到了啊。”一边殷勤把他们往吧台边拖，打开冰箱：“看看要喝点什么？茶，咖啡，啤酒都有。饿了吗？还有点蛋糕什么的。”赵磊问：“嘉嘉呢？”

“房间里呢。”经纪人笑得有一丝不自然。

妈的，不会一进去有人裸体跳窗吧。

进了房间，倒是没有出现捉奸在床的情形。空酒瓶子散落一地，几个DJ乐手围坐在床边，齐刷刷一脸尴尬地看着他们；焉栩嘉靠在窗边，也朝门口看过来，眼神涣散又紧张。

他努力了，开了窗还开了换气扇，夏之光心想，大麻的味道这么短的时间根本散不掉*。

赵磊一定也闻到了，他胸口起伏了良久，终于还是平息下来：“嘉嘉。”

房间里似乎出现一个巨大的金丝鸟笼。随着赵磊张开的双臂，鸟笼的门也一起打开；一阵风吹起窗帘，焉栩嘉像只没有脚的鸟，飘飘荡荡地飞了进去。他身体有一丝僵硬，走的也不是直线，但还是穿过重重障碍准确地到了赵磊面前，把脸埋在他的肩窝里。

风停了，一切尘埃落定。

“今天演出特别好。”赵磊摸他的后脑。

“唔。”

这笼子总共可以困住几个灵魂？夏之光置身事外，有种说不出的庆幸。

回程的飞机上赵磊在旁边捧着Kindle读书。《如何迈出戒酒第一步》，他瞥到封面上写着。脑子里突然冒出一个念头，直接出溜到了嘴边：“你们俩没有想过要在一起吗？”

赵磊歪在椅背上见鬼似的看他。

“得，当我没问。”夏之光摆摆手。

他快要睡着的时候，赵磊突然自言自语似的开了口：“我是一个守篝火的人。”他抬起手比划了一下：“这个距离就是最好的距离。我可以守护他，他也能照亮我。再靠近一点……我就被烧成灰了。你明白吗？”

演出的那天早上夏之光醒得特别早。窗外还是暗的，浴室里传来水声，他靠着床头发了一会儿呆，焉栩嘉擦着蓝色的头发从浴室里走出来，身上只围了一条毛巾。房间里太安静了，夏之光也不自觉地放轻声音：“要去准备彩排了吗？”

焉栩嘉摇摇头。细长的脚踩着富丽的地毯，好像糜烂的花丛中又长出来一朵新鲜的花。他走到床头，歪着头问，你猜我刚才在准备什么？

夏之光莫名其妙地抬头看他。他爬上床，白而长的大腿张开，跪坐在夏之光身体两侧。一只手牵着夏之光的手往身后探去，那里已经扩张润滑过了，湿漉软和，夏之光听见自己的脑子里啪地一声，有什么东西断开了。

焉栩嘉扶着他，自己一坐到底。他不紧不慢地打着圈儿摇了一会儿，夏之光越来越难耐，忍不住扶住对方的腰，自顾自向上顶起来；焉栩嘉干脆不动了，手搭着他的肩，垂着头看他，眼神无悲无喜，没有温度，像两扇清透的琉璃窗。

他轻声叫道，哥哥，然后低头同夏之光接了一个绵长的吻。放开嘴唇的时候他的眼睛还是没有聚焦，夏之光却觉得自己好像被玻璃划伤了似的。

之前那个下榻过他们宿舍的女歌手，后来和焉栩嘉断断续续传了两年的绯闻，给他唱过好几首情意绵绵的歌。焉栩嘉从来没有公开回应过。私底下八卦的时候夏之光啧啧感叹，人家该多受伤。赵磊笑着说，他是挺会让人家受伤的。你们还打过架呢，他也让你受过伤。

夏之光想也没想地接道：那你总没受过伤吧。

赵磊大笑：谁说的，我每天都在受伤。


	3. 第三个谎言

读本会途中夏之光就发现，演他弟弟的那个演员脖子上挂了一条熟悉的项链。导演说，潇闻，你觉得这一段应该是什么心理？小孩儿巴拉巴拉解释一通，完了看向他：光哥觉得呢？

他赶紧从对方胸口的D.Y.项链上转开眼：没错，分析的很对。其实说了什么他一个字也没听进去。

结束之后男孩儿跑来同他说接下来请光哥多关照，还鞠了一个躬，两只手在背后翘起来，像只小企鹅。

夏之光点头笑着说互相关照，都是互相关照。

对方眨眨眼：光哥，我太喜欢《无用之人》了，去电影院看了两遍。你比那个谁演的都好，真的。

《无用之人》是他去年拍的电影，男二，提名了金马男配。谢谢。夏之光低下头翻了翻手里的本子，突然扬声叫住他：今年多大了？

二十一。瘦高的男孩儿转身说。

用脚趾头也能猜到。他们出道那年，赵磊二十一岁。夏之光不无恶意地想，焉栩嘉恐怕到了八十岁也还是要一大早开着游艇出海去网二十一岁的人鱼。

他们这次拍的是部民国戏，夏之光演男主，弟弟的角色是个纯真的小男孩儿，临近结局剧情高潮的时候死在了敌人手里。翟潇闻全程没有什么爆发戏，但纯真的部分演得还不错；夏之光原以为他是本色出演，后来发现自己错得离谱——某天候场的时候，翟潇闻问他要不要去看猫。

猫？哪来的猫？

我养的啊。我太想他了，让助理给我带来了，现在在酒店房间里呢，叫水泥。光哥要去看吗？

结果当然看着看着就看到了床上去。愿者上钩的人鱼有一把塞壬的声音，腿勾着他的背高高低低地叫，哥，你好大，慢一点，求求了。

对方去洗澡的时候夏之光翻好墙点开Instagram，熟练地通过搜索找到焉栩嘉的小号。猫跳到床上来，在他手边一通划拉，像刨了个坑似的窝了下来。他撸了撸猫脖子，手指飞快地滑下去，果然两个月前的一张照片里就是同一只灰白色的猫。

他心中油然而生一种熟悉的兔死狐悲感。焉栩嘉啊焉栩嘉，驰骋情场这么多年，居然阴沟里翻船。

翟潇闻从洗手间里出来，拨开猫钻进被子里抱住夏之光。夏之光怪笑着给他看ins照片。翟潇闻一秒也没有迟疑，大方承认：“光哥你们认识啊。哦对，你以前也是wjjw的。”

夏之光不置可否。翟潇闻又说：“不过光哥你现在的公司影视资源比wjjw强一百万倍吧。可怜嘉哥还要在wjjw呆十年。”

夏之光皱了皱眉头：“他是不是傻啊，树挪死人挪活，怎么签那么长的约？”

“他说之前帮朋友脱身，跟公司续了十五年。”

夏之光心里一惊，后脑勺都麻了：“……解约不是钱就能解决吗？”

“我也以为。他说一个人还好，当时有两个，公司就不肯放人。要是闹到法院，一拖两三年，黄花菜都拖凉了，所以他就答应了公司的条件，一大堆呢，什么几年出几张专辑，巡演多少次之类的。”

翟潇闻笑得比演的还天真：“所以说不能随便开玩笑，光哥，有言灵的。他总说要做wjjw的未来，现在真成wjjw的未来了。”

夏之光从没觉得横店的月光这么亮过，整夜整夜，跟激光射线似的照进房间里。他上次见焉栩嘉还是一年前赵磊开第一场演唱会。对方来的时候就带着酒气，结束之后一群人要一起去后台，焉栩嘉摇摇欲坠靠在栏杆上，笑得十二分惨白：我就不去了，你们帮我……帮我跟他说一声。

那时候他刚从疗养院里出来不到半年。推门进休息室的时候夏之光看着赵磊不断扫过人群的眼神，隐约听到远方的高楼上又坠落一地碎玻璃。

没过多久焉栩嘉演出前喝了酒，上台抓住前排一个观众唠了十分钟前言不搭后语的嗑，视频在热搜上挂了一天，这下不止赵磊，全国人民都知道了他的酗酒问题。他开记者会道歉，又进了一次疗养院，公司把他幼时孤身在加拿大长大的陈年旧事翻出来一波炒作，博得了部分人同情，才好不容易挽回一些局面。

现在他又出院了，应该在准备新专辑。夏之光连着几天手指划过通讯录，电话始终没打出去，此人却曹操似的戴着墨镜出现在了酒店的电梯里。

焉栩嘉竖起一根手指：“嘘。”

出了电梯，两个人一前一后往下走着，脚步声回荡在走廊中，夏之光抬头看了看，头上没有夜空和彩灯，只有刷得雪白的吊顶。另一边翟潇闻打开房间门，扑出来就给了焉栩嘉一个热吻。焉栩嘉把墨镜拨到脑门上，搂着对方的腰转了半个圈，面对夏之光，冲他勾了勾手。嘴角挂着一丝笑，脸庞比失眠的夜里窗棱上挂着的月亮还要亮。

夏之光觉得自己大概是疯了。他此前的人生都像是漫无目的地爬过重叠的群山，历经艰险到达顶峰，深深冻结的湖面中心却只有那个熟悉的身影，背对着夕阳，隔着空气中无数细小的冰棱朝他招手，像挥着七彩的招魂幡。

他的理智要转身离开，可他的魂魄无法不响应召唤。

跟进房间之后翟潇闻也注意到了，转过身来也给了夏之光一个深吻。焉栩嘉坐在酒店的椅子上，翘着二郎腿支着头看他们，翟潇闻放开了夏之光，转而走过去跨坐在焉栩嘉的大腿上。焉栩嘉抬头拍拍对方的脸：“乖，转过去。”翟潇闻轻轻咬了一下他的嘴唇以示抗议，还是依言转身过来。四只眼睛齐齐盯向夏之光，焉栩嘉吻过翟潇闻的脖子，手绕过腰间松开皮带一颗一颗往下解扣子。

小男孩儿的心思真是奇妙，牛仔裤有五颗扣子，一颗比一颗难解，搞一次简直历经九九八十一难。解完扣子，好嘛，里面连内裤都没穿，原来修女装扮是cosplay。细长的手指伸进去后面扩张，另一手伸下来，扒开他的大腿，轻轻揉搓着前面的东西；一双眼睛闭上了，另一双却始终没有放过夏之光。雪豹从冰川上踱步而下，走到他的面前。对视的时候冰湖上的雪崩一瞬间淹没了他，夏之光着了魔似的上前去，蹲下来含住了翟潇闻的顶端。

男孩儿在他们中间，闷哼连着短促的娇喘，夏之光有点明白焉栩嘉为什么看上他了。焉栩嘉抽回手，示意他们到床上去；翟潇闻好似只软骨的虾任他们摆弄，先是一前一后，上下两个洞都被塞满，调了个个儿再一前一后，前端一直有液体往外渗，最后射出来的东西比水还清。

他瘫在床上喘气，艳红的嘴唇上还泛着晶莹的光，餍足过后回过神来，却看见夏之光往床头探过身子。焉栩嘉也微微凑上前，嘴唇靠近对方眼角的痣，两个人借着夜色旁若无人地接吻，他躺在中间，倒成鹊桥了。

翟潇闻愣愣地看了一会儿，伸手啪地一声按开了床头灯。

夏之光肚子里揣着一个新到泛着油漆味的故事，等梦醒了，要讲给焉栩嘉听。从什么时候开始讲起呢，也许是他去新公司的第一天，大经纪把几个剧本摊在他面前。他一本一本翻过去，哭笑不得道：“老板，我好歹也是科班出身，有粉丝基础，您这是消遣我呢。”

大经纪问，你有半年没活动了吧。现在发一条微博，能有几个活粉？

他犹不服输：没有好作品那不是吸粉是赶粉吧。

对方说行，你还挺有志气，那你回家想想吧。

可惜自古志气和发财不能两全。做了几年小偶像，他确实也没挣到大钱，除了给父母在家乡买了房，半年下来存款捉襟见肘，要把违约金还给焉栩嘉更是遥遥无期。跟父母视频的时候他随口提了句经济状况，母亲马上忧心忡忡地要给他打钱，他赶紧摆手说不用。父亲在背景里说，你做你自己想做的事儿，钱都是小问题。咱们家当年那个状况，说送你学跳舞还不是学下来了?

他心里突然难受了。他们年轻的时候没过过什么好日子。夏之光你凭什么？

他回头跟大经纪说，后悔了，愿意演。对方哼了一声：让你想想，你给我想了半个月，本子都有人了。看不上我们挑的本子，你就自个儿继续想吧。

就这样又被晾了两个月。到快要揭不开锅的时候，工作从天而降——一部社会主义兄弟情网剧。宣传期他和对手演员营业完，两人在休息室里对视一眼，对方说，哎，都是为了恰饭。他装作吃惊的样子：其实我对你……对方吓得跟鹌鹑似的缩成一小只，他赶紧说，没，没，我开玩笑的干嘛呢。

那部剧播的还不错，给他扩展了不少知名度。在偶像剧里打滚了几年，好不容易公司偶尔愿意放他去演片酬低的艺术片，就碰到了《无用之人》，这下名气奖项都有了，职业生涯也算是在一路走高。前段时间在某分猪肉颁奖典礼碰到原来的老板，曾经挥斥方遒要做中国最强男团的那位，现在坐在同一张桌上跟他推杯换盏，感慨说，光光长大了。

十年了，再长不大的那是弱智。他心想。

第二天凌晨焉栩嘉发了个定位过来。他慷慨赴约，天色还暗着，两个人坐在麦当劳里，蓬头垢面地你啃薯饼我吃猪柳蛋，夏之光的开场很有气势：“银行账号给我，我回头让人把违约金连带这几年的利息一起打给你。”

“哟，挺阔。”焉栩嘉往咖啡里洒了两大包白糖：“不知道影帝有没有兴趣来跑一个我的通告。”

“……什么意思？”

“我过段时间发新专辑，发完巡演，第一站在北京工体。我约了一起练习的几个兄弟来当嘉宾，他们都答应了，现在就差你了。”

他语气十分平常，好像在说，吃完早饭出去遛个弯。可从汉堡包里抬起头，眼睛却像十年前一样清澈：“怎么样？跳一个六人版的西门少年。”

“还翻得起来吗？”

招魂幡迎着风猎猎飘扬。夏之光舌根泛起微微的苦味。呼吸声被反复慢放，他在练习室里一遍一遍腾空而起，不知从第几遍开始，就飞不动了。有多少年早起没有压过腿了？上节目的时候主持人起哄让他空翻，他也只能双手撑地，用侧手翻糊弄过去。他被巨石压在镜子前面动弹不得，焉栩嘉却恰在此时从门口探出头：“到时间了，该上台了。”

这人瞳孔仿佛又变得细长，无声地潜行过来，缠住他一点一点缩紧。“夏之光，该上台了。你还记得舞台吗？还记得少年说一定率性而行无所畏惧吗？你还记得灯光打在身上的的温度，记得全场观众尖叫的声音吗？”

“你在摄像机前面一遍一遍演着别人的故事，还记得你自己的故事吗？”

那过去的这些年算什么呢？他从谷底拼命向上爬，就都不算数了，活该他做那个倒霉的希绪弗斯，被一遍遍打回原形？

他猛地站起来：“……我不去。”

焉栩嘉面无表情地抱臂看着夏之光。“你要还我的钱，拿那些钱，买你一次通告。来吗？”

夏之光丢下一句“你们自己玩儿去吧”，拔腿转头就走，对方突然说：“你等等。”

他从兜里掏出了什么东西抖开，一条长长的脚踝链垂下来。

“钱不用还我了。这个给你，咱们两清。”

夏之光目不转睛地看着那条摇荡着的链子。大脑一片空白，心跳声逐渐加速，呼吸也变成烫的；他抓起手边的亨氏罐子朝那边狠狠丢过去。焉栩嘉偏头避开，罐子砸在背后的地上，瓶盖崩开喷出大片番茄酱，四下飞溅开来，如同他们纠缠不清的整个青春。无论最后多一地血肉模糊，第二天都会被打扫得干干净净，了无痕迹。

新戏宣传途中，夏之光在休息室里刷微博，突然刷到爆炸消息。新专辑巡演第一站最后一首歌结束，焉栩嘉当着四万观众的面，从升降台上跳了下去。台子升起两层楼高，他当场就被送去了急诊，公司连夜发声明辟谣，他没有滥用药物或者酒精，保留追究造谣者法律责任的权利。

夏之光对着手机视频里那个大鸟一样的人影发愣。工作人员探出头：“光哥，群访了。”

一通和戏有关的问题问完，他还在神飞天外。工作人员开始收工，摄像机还没来得及停转，导演边刷微博边聊天似的问：“光哥看到焉栩嘉的消息了吗？你们以前是一个公司的，应该认识的。他没事吧？”

夏之光花了挺久，才把魂魄从远方收回皮囊中。很多很多年前，好像是上辈子的事了，他们籍籍无名挤在北京城郊的破筒子楼里。夜里焉栩嘉从上铺爬下来，一颗圆圆的头趴在他胸口，皮肤汗津津地贴在一起。

窗外的月光朦胧地勾出对方的眉骨。夏之光抚摸过对方耳朵上方的头发，轻声问，怎么了？

有东西在顺着我的脊柱往下爬，好疼。哥，我疼。

他的眼睛忽闪，像不知疲倦地振翅的蜂鸟。

如果时光可以倒流就好了。夏之光有点迷茫地看向演播室外，很多双眼睛精光闪烁地盯着他。如果时光倒流，让他再见一次对方坐在窗台上晃着双腿的影子，映着背后或圆或弯的月亮，他也许终于可以分辨出那也是自己的影子。

夏之光抬起头，对摄像头微笑着说：“我不认识他。我们从来没认识过。”

**Author's Note:**

> * 这首歌是FINNEAS的 I lost a friend  
* 加州大麻合法


End file.
